Acute and chronic inflammation appears to underlie most, if not all, the chronic diseases of today, including cardiovascular disease, type 2 diabetes, chronic kidney disease, Alzheimer's disease and cancer [1]. However, classical anti-inflammatory drugs—including non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) and steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (SAIDs)—are not indicated as part of the regular treatment for these diseases. Common treatments include anti-platelet agents, inhibitors of angiotensin II, insulin sensitizers, HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors and beta blockers. Moreover, classical NSAIDS and SAIDs did not show any benefit, if not adverse effect, in the treatment of cardiovascular, metabolic, neurodegenerative, cancer and chronic kidney diseases [2]. Thus, embodiments of the invention described herein encompass anti-inflammatory treatments of low grade chronic inflammation that underlie most of the chronic non-transmissible diseases of todays.